


I am you, you are me.

by OddClematis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Funny, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddClematis/pseuds/OddClematis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Believe it or not, we're just using the same outfit and we've never met before. Sometimes coincidences can lend to something awesome.<br/>Some times, destiny and luck work together and it makes the perfect combination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am you, you are me.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Zoro and Sanji One-shot! This one is inspired by a music video of  
> Zico  
> 너는 나 나는 너 (I Am You, You Are Me).
> 
> I watched the music video and while I tried to learn a choreography for this song, I realized I had to write something like this in a ZoSan way... awhawhawhaw Let's just imagine Zoro has some sense of fashion... I don't expect something from both of them since skypeia and the vol. 81 cover...
> 
> Hope you like it! Leave some sexy kudos if you do! :'D

Another day full of stressful work. It was in the mind of the blond, waking up and looking at the sunlight reflecting on his hand.

It was time to take a shower and look for something good to wear, he always liked to stand out and be really stylish, he was at Tokyo this time, since he always wanted to open a restaurant there, he studied Japanese before, so it wasn’t a problem.

He looked at himself in the mirror in front of his bed, his blue eyes always shining so beautifully and his jawline in a perfect shape, he was touching his beard, tracing its shape with his finger, his other hand on his blond hair.

 There was something he didn’t like of living in Tokyo, besides of the amazing things he enjoyed the most. But the one he always hated was high school girls staring at him like he was some kind of luxurious accessory. Yes, he was really pale and his blue eyes, long blond and height didn’t help too much with trying not to stand too much but his curly eyebrows were the thing that made the girls laugh after looking at all his good details.

Those curly eyebrows were facing the same way so he had to cover them with something his friends back at France called “Emo bangs”. He grunted at the memory crossing his mind and looked away from the mirror.

Besides all that, he was really handsome and he knew that.

After a long shower and taking his time picking his clothes for the day. This time he wanted to stand out even more, so he put on a big orange sweater with numbers of different sizes on it, black jeans and boots, something like not standing much wasn’t his thing, after that he got out of his room and turned on the TV on the living room, he walked towards the kitchen and tried to think of something good for the day.

He made a simple omelet with spinach and cheese, rice and cut some fruit, he served some orange juice on a glass, he finished eating and then he prepared a cup of English breakfast and poured it on a special recipient, he washed the dishes and grabbed his bag and his tea to get out of the house.

He still needed some money to start his business, so he started working at a convenience store a friend owned.

“Sanji! Why did you come so early?” A redhead woman with big brown eyes looked at him with surprise.

“Well, you told me I had to work for the morning shift for the next two weeks, so…”

“Well, you arrived just in time” She smiled widely. “Could you help me with some soda bottles there?” She pointed at the boxes on the corner of the store.

“Yeah, where do you want me to put them?”

“On that fridge” She pointed at a fridge on the back of the store. “I think there will be some bottles left, so after that please take them to the back of the store”

“Okay”

“I think Usopp will arrive a little bit late, is there any problem if you work for another hour? I’ll pay you more”

“R-Really?”

“Yeah, I need to go to an event with Luffy and Robin so…”

“Don’t worry! I think Usopp already told me he had to present an exam for his art school”

“Yup! So… Just wait until he comes and I’ll pay the extra hours…” She walked to the exit and smiled at him while putting her sunglasses on.

“Take care, Nami-san!”

“Thanks!”

He walked to the corner of the store and took one box, he could still hear Nami’s voice outside of the store.

“O-Oh! Zoro! G…Good morning…?”

A friend of Nami? Then he had to treat that guy really well and give him a great service.

He heard the bell at the entrance make a sound while he was putting the bottles on the fridge.

“Oh, good mor—Haaa?!”

The blond couldn’t finish his sentence when he saw a tall man with green hair wearing the same clothes as him.

“What’s--- wrong?! Haah?!” The man said with a lot of surprise on his face.

The blond laughed and the green haired man stared at him in silence.

“Just a weird coincidence… I never thought someone would buy this weird sweater, too”

“Well… a friend gave it to me…” The other man scratched the back of his head and looked at the blond.

“Well, it’s not like it’ll happen again” The blond laughed again.

“Y-Yeah… You’re right… Do you have black tea?”

“Huh?” Sanji was surprised at the question.

“Uh, yeah… I usually tend to drink it on my way to work…”

The blond laughed again and looked at the green haired man, he walked to the other side of the store and pointed at a machine, it had lots of hot drinks in a small menu.

“This sounds funny but I usually drink black tea when I’m on my way to work” He said with a smile and a confused face.

“Ok… that’s so damn weird…”

“Y-Yeah…”

The green haired man hurried and took his black tea, he said he was in a hurry and left the money next to the register, he looked back at the blond and smirked.

“By the way, my name is Zoro”

“Sanji” The blond smiled “Nice to meet you”

Zoro walked out of the store with a smirk on his face and the blond returned to put the bottles on their place. For the rest of the day, the blond couldn’t get out of his mind the incident of the clothes, he never thought something like that would happen.

“Sanji! I’m sorry! Those teachers took too long and I just—“

“Huh? Ah… Don’t worry… I’ll be going back home” The blond looked like he was spacing out, he took his bag and got out of the store.  
“Thanks for the good work…”

“Call me if you need something” The blond said while going out of the store.

He really was surprised, he never thought he would meet with someone in that way. After a second looking at the street, he went back home and prepared a perfect meal for himself. That was all, he needed a girlfriend, he was tired of eating alone all the time.

After that, he went for a run near his apartment and went back to his home to take a bath and watch some tv and then go to sleep. Just to continue the next day with the same routine.

\---------

Sanji woke up at the same hour, he took a shower and chose his clothes, this time he wanted something simple, he chose a white shirt with some words in Japanese in black, jeans, black tennis and a black leather jacket, he made his breakfast as usual and went to work.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was la---- Huh?!”

Zoro was at the store talking to Nami, he was dressed the same way as him, exactly the same leather jacket and jeans, the exactly same shoes.

“What the fuck?! This isn’t funny!” Zoro shouted, looking at the blond with shock.

“Well, I can tell you the same… Is this some kind of joke?!”

“Fuck it!” Zoro took off his jacket and looked at the blond with a defiant look.

“You got to be fucking kidding me…”

“Huh?”

“The exact same shirt with inverted colors?! Really?!” The blond shouted and Nami looked at them.

“What the fuck?!”

“Really, this isn’t funny at all…!”

“Then why don’t you fucking go and change your damn clothes?”

“And why do I have to do it?!”

Nami was getting tired of the discussion and looked at both of them.

“SHUT UP!” She shouted and the two men in front of her shut up. “Thank you… Now… This could happen two times… but not a third. I think you can live with this for today”

“Well, it’s not like we’re going to see each other the whole day” Zoro rolled his eyes and paid his black tea, he looked at the blond and smirked.

“It looks better on me, though” He laughed and walked out of the store. “See ya, pretty eyebrows”

“Nami-san?”

“Hmm?”

“I think you’ll have to stop me…”

“Why?”

“I’m going to kill that bastard!”

“Oh, come on, Sanji!”

“B-But he’s…!”

“Y-Yes, I know how he is… But he’s a good guy, trust me! Let’s just pray this incident doesn’t happen again” Nami sighed and looked at the back of the store. “I’ll go check some documents, please take care of everything while I’m at the back…”

“Sure”

“Oh, by the way, how’s it going with your savings?”

“Hmm? I still need some… but this gives me time to practice on new recipes”

“Really? Then someday you should invite some friends and we could try them” She laughed. “What do you think?”

“Sounds good…! Yup! Why don’t Ace, Luffy, Usopp and You come to my house next Saturday?” The blond smiled.

“Is there any problem if I invite some other friends?”

“Oh, no! I’m going to cook for a lot, that would be a great practice”

“Then it’s on!” She grinned. “I’ll call them and I’ll tell you later, ok?”

“Sounds great”

Nami walked towards the door of the office at the back and turned around to look at the blond again.

“Is there any problem if I invite Zoro?”

“Huh?”

“Well… he’s been full of stressful situations. so… maybe hanging out with his friends would be really great…”

“Oh... Uh… Y-Yeah, it’s fine!”

Nami smiled at him.

“Fine then! Let’s work!” The redhead said, full of energy and the blond sighed.

“Usopp will be late this time again?”

“No, he said he’s free this afternoon”

“Really?!”

“Yeah”

The blond smiled at the thought of going to the supermarket after work ended, he wanted to buy some food to try new recipes he had been planning since the last week. He waited patiently until the end of his turn, he was really tired of some high school girls asking him why was he so pale and shiny, he loved women, but those girls were terrible.

“I’m going” Sanji said, taking his bag and looking at Nami with a bright smile.

“Sure, thanks for the hard work” She said, looking at some books and drinking a cup of coffee.

“Take care, Usopp” The blond said, waving at the long nosed man.

“Huh? Oh, yeah! Thank you!”

“Did Nami tell you?”

“Oh, about the dinner at your house? Sounds great, Can I take my Girlfriend?”

“Kaya?” The blond asked.

“Yup! She loves your food”

“Yeah, there’s no problem”

He walked out of the store and looked at the sky, it was getting cloudy and he thought he should’ve bought an umbrella.

“Shit… I should hurry”

Running as fast as he could, he arrived at the supermarket and took a shopping cart. The clouds were getting really dark and he knew he’d had to soak himself after getting all he needed.

“A lot of people’s going to my house… Shit…” He said, looking at the meat packed in small plates, he was trying to choose the most perfect one.

“Really? The last person I wanted to see on the day was you” Zoro was there, looking at him with a weird expression and the blond looked at his clothes.

“Great, now people’s going to make fun of the way we’re dressing…”

“I already told you, it fits better on me”

“Oh, come on!”

The green haired man laughed and the blond felt his cheeks getting red.

“Who would say that after they see the damn marimo you have on that head of yours…”

“What did you say?!”

“Marimo!”

“You damn… Curly eyebrow!”

Sanji noticed some girls looking at them and laughing, covering her mouths in a way anyone but him would call “cute”.

“Damn it….” He took the meat and put it on his cart, after looking again at the girls, he walked away from Zoro and let out a long sigh until he noticed Zoro following him.

“Now what?”

“Nami told me about some dinner you’ll have at your house” Zoro was looking away from his face, trying to evade any eye contact.

“Ah, yeah…”

“Am I really invited?” The man blushed and Sanji could notice it because of the way his ears turned a darker shade of red.

The blonde’s look softened and he smiled at the man in front of him.

“Well, yeah… But only with one condition”

“Huh? What?”

“Don’t dress like me that day…!”

Zoro couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

“Who’s dressing like who, damn blondie?”

“Oh, really?!”

“Then, why are you organizing that dinner?”

“I’m a chef, I’ve been working for Nami since I want to get some money to buy my own restaurant here…”

“Huh? Never thought of that…”

“Yeah… It’s really weird, working on this store… but the pay is good, so I can survive here and save money.”

“Just imagine if somehow our outfits match at the dinner…”

“I’ll grab the nearest knife and throw it right to your head”

“Hah! Good one!”  


The blond didn’t know how, but at the end of their shopping, they were going together at the registers and they were talking about vague things.

“How come I’ve never heard about you with all those friends in common?” Zoro asked, cocking his head.

“I lived here when I was younger… but I had to go back to France” Sanji was packing his things on a bag while answering his question and Zoro could notice the ring on Sanji’s middle finger, it was the same as his.

“I-I… see…”

They got out of the supermarket with their bags on hand and looked at the street, it was raining really hard.

“Good luck I bought an umbrella…” Zoro said, taking a new umbrella out of his plastic bag, he opened it and tried it. “Well, see ya”

“Bye” The blond waved at him and Zoro looked at him, staring at the wet floor.

“You don’t have an umbrella, right?”

“What a genious…” Sanji said sarcastically.

Zoro shook his head and walked towards the blond.

“Then let’s share it”

“Huh?!”

“Oh come on, it’s not like I’m going to kill you or something” The other man rolled his eyes and looked at him.

“I… Uh… Fine!” Sanji slightly bowed at him and smiled, letting Zoro see his white perfect smile.

“Yeah, it’s fine…”

Suddenly both of them could hear the sound of a stomach growling and Sanji looked at Zoro blushing.

“Hungry, marimo?”

“I… ughh… Don’t call me like that!”

“Pfft, look, what about sharing the umbrella and I cook something for you?”

“Huh?”

“You’re hungry, right?”

“Well yeah… but…”

“Come on, it’s a good deal, isn’t it?”

“Well yeah, but I already bought something…”

“What?”

“I-Instant noodles…?” Zoro looked away from him and the blond narrowed his eyes.

“I’ll kick your ass if you say that again… That’s not real food!”

“It is when you are not good at cooking”

The blond shook his head and looked at the green haired man.

“Let’s go, I’ll cook some real food for you”

\----------

After twenty minutes walking to Sanji’s apartment, they were at the entrance taking their shoes off, the blond went to the kitchen and Zoro looked at the house.

“As I expected, your place looks really fancy… How come you are working as a cashier?”

“I already told you, my salary is great”

“I see…”

“The Tv is at the living room, and the remote is at the small table next to the big couch, feel free to do whatever you want”

“Like burning all your clothes, so you won’t dress like me anymore?”

“How about I cook you alive?”

“I think I would be delicious…”

“I don’t think so… How about poisonous?”

“Yeah, yeah… whatever…” Zoro sat on the couch in front of the TV.

During dinner, Sanji was complaining about Zoro’s modals, but the other man simply ignored him. After a lot of time, Sanji just tried to change the topic, leaning on the table and looking at him eating.

“So, damn Marimo, what do you do for a living?”

“I’m a kendo instructor”

“Oh shit, that martial art with swords and that kind of stuff?”

Zoro nodded and looked at him with a smirk on his face.

“I don’t know what do you mean by ‘that kind of stuff¿, but yeah…”

Sanji looked at him with a wide grin on his face, his cheeks slightly pink and his visible blue eye open wide, he looked just like a kid.

“Now I have to make a question…” Zoro looked at his eyes.

“Hmm?”

“What’s with your eyebrow?”

“I… Uh… It’s genetic, I think?” The blond covered his eyebrow and looked at the floor.

“Wait… What’s with the other eyebrow?”

“Everyone’s asking the same thing… It’s just curling the same way…” The blond rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “What about your green hair? Doesn’t it stand so much here?”

“This could sound funny but it’s genetic too… My mom had it and well…”

“That’s weird…”

“Your eyebrows too”

“Is your body full of green hair too?”

“Hah?!”

“Yeah, do you have green hair on your arms?”

“Well I…”

“Let me see” The blond grabbed Zoro’s arm and looked at it closely. “No hair… What the fuck?!”

“Yeah…”

Suddenly, he noticed they were using the same bracelet.

“Ok, this is really uncomfortable… Not only the clothes… the accessories too?!”

“The same ring, too” Zoro said, looking at his hand.

“Ok, this is weird…”

“You’re not a stalker, right?”

“Believe me, I wouldn’t stalk you even if I get paid…”

Zoro laughed and looked at the window, the rain had already stopped and it was getting darker, he stood up and looked at the blond.

“I think I might leave… Thanks for the food”

“Uh? Oh yeah, sure!”

“It was delicious” He smiled and Sanji blushed until his ears and neck were red too.

“T-Thanks”

“Well, see you on Saturday…” Zoro put on his shoes and got out of the house.

“Y-Yeah… bye…?”

He was alone at the house, looking at the entrance. It was really weird, not only the clothes, Sanji felt they had something even stronger in common, even if they were so different at the same time.

\---------------

Saturday arrived and Sanji was surprised that Zoro didn’t show the couple of days until Nami told him he had a tournament and that Zoro was really excited about it. That was the reason of his stressful week, but somehow the blond felt relieved he didn’t have to see how their clothes matched. If they did.

He was at his house, cooking a lot of different dishes at the same time; he knew he had to cook so much food since Luffy and his brothers ate the same as twenty people, each one.

He tried to balance all the ingredients, to make them healthy and easy to eat, since he wanted everyone to try all the different recipes. After that, he cleaned his house and took a shower. He felt like something really weird was going to happen, just like a feeling of something really weird going on.

He chose a simple black suit and a white shirt, after all, he didn’t want his precious and expensive suits to get stained; he looked for a necktie and he found a black one he hadn’t used in a while.

His friends knew he liked dinners to be really fancy so he didn’t worry about them not going with something ‘decent’. Since he couldn’t picture Zoro wearing a suit, he just smiled at his reflect on the mirror, this time their clothes wouldn’t match at all.

He waited for an hour and his friends arrived on time, there were Ace, Sabo and Luffy smiling at him like predators looking for a victim to feed themselves, Nami looking at them with a weird face, Usopp and his girlfriend Kaya and a tall guy with a goatee and his hands full of tattoos, his name was Law and he was accompanied by Robin and Franky, two old friends of Sanji that he hadn’t see in so much time. But Zoro wasn’t there.

“Oh, Zoro said he’s a little late, he had to go for Chopper” Luffy said and looked at Sanji with a smile.

“That cute medical student?”

“Yup!” The boy nodded and suddenly the bell of the entrance rang.

“It must be him” Nami said, looking at the door.

“Tanuki-ya is coming too?” Law asked.

“So you’ll have someone to talk about medicine, right?” Robin looked at the young man.

“Yeah”

Sanji walked towards the entrance and opened the door, he looked down and there was a young guy with wavy brown hair and big eyes looking at him.

“Hi, Sanji!”

He was wearing white and Sanji smiled at him

“Hi!”

“Come on in… you too, Mari…mo?!”

“Holy shit, no…”

He got to be kidding, they were wearing the same suit, white shirt and Zoro’s shoes were the same Sanji had in mind to wear. Their accessories matched too.

“Nami-san? Did you tell him how to dress up?”

“No, I just told him to come with something elegant and to… Oh crap…” She looked at Zoro at the entrance; he was blushing like an idiot. “Again?!” Her fingers were on the bridge of her nose.

“You’re kidding, right?” Sanji said, making a funny face. “Ha…Ha… This isn’t funny at all…!”

“This is getting weirder” Zoro opened his eyes like plates.

“J-Just come in…”

Zoro nodded and walked inside the apartment, he took his shoes off and walked to the living room, where all his friends were shocked at both of them wearing the same clothes.

“Are you a couple?” Ace asked.

“Haaah?!”

“You’re using matching outfits”

They choked and looked at each other.

“We don’t know why, but this has happened since Monday or Tuesday, I think… They dress the same by accident”

“That’s really weird”

“Maybe It’s the destiny” Robin said, laughing at both of them.

“You know I don’t believe in those things, Robin” Zoro said, crossing his arms.

“I can’t find a better explanation” Sabo said and Robin nodded.

Sanji’s face was as red as a tomato, so he ran to the kitchen and tried to forget it by cutting some apples for the salad.

“Can I help with something?” Law was looking at him cut the apples.

“Huh?”

“I don’t like that kind of conversations and I thought maybe you’d need some help”

“Oh, yeah, could you cut these apples?”

“Sounds good” The tall man nodded and washed his hands. “So you’re a chef?”

“Yeah, I’ve been cooking all my life” The blond smiled and opened a drawer full of different kinds of knifes.

“You should open your restaurant”

“That’s going to happen soon, I’m just saving some money” The blond smiled and tried to grab another knife without looking but he stopped when he felt something wet moving through his fingers.  He took out his hand and looked at his hand covered in blood.

“F-Fuck!”

“O-Oi, are you okay?!” Law said, looking at the amount of blood on it.

“I think?”

He took his hand and looked at it.

“Well, it isn’t deep… let’s just wash it and put on something on it, do you have a medical kit?”

“Y-Yeah, it’s at the living room, inside one of the cabinets of the bookseller” The blond pressed his hand with a paper towel, trying to cover the wound.

He suddenly jumped in surprise when he heard Zoro scream, he ran to the living room with Law and saw the green haired man on his knees with his hand covered in blood, just like his.

“You’re kidding…” The blond muttered.

“Zoro! What happened?!” Chopper said, looking at Zoro’s hand.

“You too?!” Law shouted.

“I was playing with Ace’s Swiss knife but Luffy scared me and I… ouch!” He screamed in pain when the little guy tried to check the wound. “What do you mean by ‘You too’, Torao?”

“Sanji-ya has a similar wound on his hand”

The blond was looking at Zoro with surprise, he was in shock. How did that happen? He had a feeling in the afternoon, but that was ridiculous!

“You’re kidding, right?”

“This is getting more and more weird every time…” Nami said, looking at both of them. “It’s like you’re connected to each other… This is creepy”

“Tanuki-ya, the medical kit is in a cabinet on that bookseller”

“I… Uh… yeah!” The little doctor hurried and looked for it, after he found it, they took Zoro and Sanji to the blond’s room.

“So… The food is going to delay?” Luffy asked innocently.

“You surely are an idiot…” Nami said, looking at the young man.

\---------

“This is the weirdest thing I’ve seen in my entire life…” Law said, thoughtfully. He was bandaging Sanji’s hand and chopper was cleaning Zoro’s wound.

The blond was looking in silence, waiting for something to come up to his mind but he didn’t know what to say.

“This is really weird…”

“Please don’t come with the shit that I’m ‘connected’ with the pretty eyebrows”

“I just don’t know what to say” Torao said, frowning. “Nami-ya says it has happened before… It’s normal if you are just using the same clothes, but these cuts and the fact that not only you match with your clothes but with the accessories to… Man, that’s really weird… And I’m a man of science.”

“Since when do you know each other?” Chopper asked, opening his eyes wide.

“Since Tuesday…” Sanji said, looking at his bandaged hand.

“Since Tuesday?! This Tuesday?!”

“Yeah!”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“I am not, we met at the convenience store, we were dressing the same that time, too…”

“Weird” The young man said, looking at Zoro’s hand. “You really look like a couple, though. With matching outfits and that…”

“We don’t” Sanji said and looked at Zoro.

“It’s not that bad…” Zoro muttered and looked at the window, evading Sanji’s deep blue eyes.

“Excuse me, what did you say?” The blond asked and the other two men walked out of the room.

“You heard me, damn cook. This is kind of funny…”

“It isn’t”

“Well, we got to spend some time together, you’re not that bad after all…” Zoro muttered again and Sanji’s eyes opened wide, his cheeks were red and his mouth suddenly dry.

“I…”

“You haven’t heard anything, ok?” He stood up and walked towards the door.

“Wait…!” Sanji suddenly said, surprising himself.

“What?”

“Do you… uh... Do you…” Sanji moved his arms vaguely trying to find the correct words.

“Like you? Well, it’s not like I know you a lot but it’s the first time in years since I feel really good by being alone with someone else…” Zoro was trying to look another way.

“Well… It wouldn’t bother me…”

“Huh?”

“A-Are you free tomorrow?” The blond was trying to hide his face; he was looking down but Zoro could notice the dark shade of red on his ears.

“N-No! I’m free… Is it a… date?”

“Well, only if you want to!” Sanji tried to smile and hide all the shame on his face.

Zoro leaned and his face was closer to Sanji’s, he could feel the hot breath of the blond.

“Of course I want to…”

Zoro sealed his lips over Sanji’s and the blond felt a pleasing sensation cursing through his entire body. He felt Zoro’s strong hands grimp onto his shoulders, holding him gently and opened his mouth to let the other man deepen the kiss, his arms around Zoro’s neck and the tips of his fingers touching his green hair.

It was the first time he kissed a guy but somehow with Zoro it felt so right. The other man finally pulled away so that they could breathe and Sanji looked at Zoro’s hazel eyes.

“I have only one condition”

“Hmm?”

“Please don’t dress like me”

The swordsman chuckled a bit and smirked at the blond.

“Let’s just pray It doesn’t happen”

The blond laughed and kissed Zoro’s lips again.

“This means we’re dating or something?” Zoro asked curiously.

“Who knows?”

The next day, Sanji was waiting at a café, he got a call from Zoro and answered it.

“Why are you late?”

“Shut up, the streets kept on moving”

“Forget it, I can see you at the… entrance?!”

Zoro walked towards Sanji and looked at the blond with a smile on his face.

“Why are you smiling?!”

“What are you talking about?”

Zoro was wearing a brown coat and jeans, his shoes were a dark shade of brown and he was wearing a circle scarf, a funny idea was on Sanji’s mind.

“Not again… god damn it…”

“Don’t tell me you brought the same coat…”

“No, just kidding” The blond laughed and Zoro smiled at him.

“Isn’t it funny?" The green haired man sat beside him and looked at his hand.

“What?”

“We started dating and then suddenly the incidents stopped”

“Now that you said it… yeah, it’s weird…”

“What would happen if we just… stop dating?” He laughed and the blond looked at him with a soft look.

“I don’t really want to know”

“Just imagine… Back to dressing the same”

“Then let’s be together for a lot of time” Sanji muttered and his cheeks flushed.

“I wouldn’t say no to that”

“Oh, really?”

Both of them smiling at each other, like nothing around them existed, just the two of them.

\----------------

“Really Nami, you must be a genius” Usopp said, looking at his phone. “Sanji told me he was going on a date with Zoro”

“Look? What did I tell you? Those two were perfect for each other, they just needed a little push” She smiled widely at the long nosed man.

“How did you know they were going to dress the same?”

“I didn’t know, I just went to the mall with Zoro and I helped him choose some good clothes, it was a mere coincidence. I just wanted to introduce each other” She laughed.

“Well, however you did it, it was a great Idea, Sanji’s really happy”

“Right?”

\----------------

Two months later, Sanji opened his restaurant, it was a few blocks from his house so he could control his time as he wanted. He was wearing a blue shirt with a black necktie and black pants, his usual outfit.

“Oh, welcome! Please come… in?!”

Zoro was at the entrance with the same clothes as him, looking at the blond with surprise.

“What the---“

The blond laughed.

“Really, again?!” The blond said in a funny tone.

“Who knows? Maybe it's like we're made for each other"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!


End file.
